A Fond Farewell
by Rionscloud
Summary: <html><head></head>Rosette, Chrono, and Azamaria set out on one last mission. *Spoilers* One Shot</html>


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Chrono Crusade._

"Another hot day" Rosette exclaimed, "Chrno be a dear and get me some water". "Waaaah? Why do I always have to get the water, come on Rosette don't be like that. Besides there is no more water left, you drank it all". "No you have to be kidding me! It's all gone"? Azamaria sat silently in the back of their Model T giggling as she watched the antics of both Chrno and Rosette. "Ugh, why does that old lady have to send us out in the middle of the hottest day of July"! Chrno trying not to anger Rosette quickly uttured in a slow but gentle tone. "We can't really do much about it, a demon has been spotted somewhere around here. We just have to wait until it makes its presence known". "Yea, yea", Rosette sighed as she spoke rolling her eyes. Azamaria looked outside of her window when she saw a deer passing by. "Oooooh look, look, it's a deer"! "Huh"?, Rosette looked to her side, "Wow a deer huh, you don't see those around here everyday". Chrno chuckled, "what are you talking about Rosette, were in the middle of a forrest". "Really"? She exclaimed, "you could've fooled me, feels like were in the middle of hell". Chrno turned around to look at Azamaria, "dont let her get to you, she just gets like this on very hot days". Rosette turned to face Chrno in exclamation, "hey Chrno, dont talk as if I'm not here"! She then turned to Azmaria, "sorry Azamaria it's just cute girls like you and I shouldn't be sitting in the middle of a forest on such a hot day you know". Rosette started thinking why Father Remington didn't take on this mission. Chrno quickly pointed out that Father Remington was off on a special assignment to visit a church in California. As soon as Chrno mentioned this Rosette started visualizing Father Remington lying by the side of a pool with sunglasses relaxing. "He's probably relaxing by some pool" she sighs.

"So Chrno what did you pack for lunch for us today"? Chrno looking baffled, "lunch"? "Well ugh...I thought you were the one who was going to take care of that". "What? No lunch! Oh can this day get any worse". "Chrno you know that I can't cook, unless you liked the burned toast and egg salad I made for you last time". Chrno quickly felt a sharp pain on his sides with a sweat drop falling from his head. "It's a good thing Father Remington was there to give me the Heimlich maneuver". Rosette quickly turned back to face Azamaria to reassure her that it was not that bad. "Don't listen to him, he loved it! He gulped it all down with one bite". Chrno whispering to himself, "did she really think those were tears of joy"? Azamaria with a smile reveals that they didn't have to worry becuase she had brought lunch for all of them. Rosette quickly cheered with cries that Azmaria was the best! "Yay! Good thinking Azamaria"! Chrno soon followed. They all got down off the Model T and found the biggest oak tree they could find and all sat together under the nice cool shade. "Wow, you know I guess today isn't as bad as I thought. Yep seems like things are finally turning around for us", Rosette said with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Hopefully that demon won't show up and ruin this picnic for us". Chrno looked at the sky in silence. "I'm sure he won't, demons dont like coming out during the day time". "What"! Rosette shouted. "Chrno did you know this all along"? Chrno looked as if he was about have a heart attack, "well yea". "We could have just come here at night then, why the hell did Sister Kate send us out in the middle of the afternoon"! Chrno looked a bit ashamed as if he knew the answer. "Well it's probably because I might have told her about what happened at the library", Chrno quickly threw his arms up as if awaiting swift judgment from heaven. "You did What! You told her about the books that I lost? Chrno why did you tell her that? No wonder, this must be her punishment against me". "I'm sorry Rosette, I didnt want to tell her, but she does this weird thing with her eyes. It makes you tell her exactly what she wants to know". Rosette quickly developed a sweat drop forming on her head, "I know about that gaze, she gets me all the time with it". Azamaria quickly reassured the group that this was actually a great thing. They haven't been able to spend as much time together as they would have liked. Azmaria was too busy singing in the choir and teaching the other young nuns that she hardly attended missions with Rosette and Chrno anymore. They both quickly cheered up for the sake of Azamaria and both agreed that today was a nice day for a picnic. Azmaria smilled and started passing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with boxes of grape juice.

As light turned to dusk, Rosette laid on the hood of her Model T. Meanwhile Chrno simply leaned by her side while Azamaria laid on the blanket they had used for the picnic. They were all looking up at the stars; the night sky was bright and the moon was full. Chrno and Rosette both explained to Azamaria about the Astral Line and how the dead eventually return to it. Azamaria looked at the green, blue, and purple lights in the sky. "So then when we die we will go back to the Astral Line"? "Yep" Rosette exclaimed. "That's right" Chrno followed. Rosette quickly changed the subject; "I guess the demon won't be showing up any time soon huh". Chrno quickly explained that he could not feel the presence of any demon. He was beginning to think that maybe this had truly been swift punishment from Sister Kate. Rosette happily cried, "well even if this was just a punishment, in the end jokes on her, I actually had a great time today". Chrno quietly nodded, "I agree". Azamaria got up from the grass where she had been laying and looked at both Rosette and Chrno. She hopped on top of the hood as Rosette made room for her. Azamaria grabbed Rosette's hand and reached out for Chrno. "Let's promise each other that after were done with this life we'll meet again on the Astral Line"! Rosette and Chrno looked a bit surprised, but both reassured her. "Of course were going to meet up again on the Astral Line"! "Are you kidding Rosette exclaimed? You're too cute for me to just let go", Chrno agreed "we'll meet again on the Astral Line". The three of them looked up at the sky and gazed at its beauty.

Azamaria..., Azamaria..., "someone calling me"? The voice grew louder and louder, "Azamaria you're finally awake"! "Huh?...Oh Sister Cynthia". "My goodness my dear girl, you have been sleeping for a good while. It's way past noon. Did you stay up late last night"? "Oh, no...its not that". Just then tears started flowing down from Azamaria's face. "I was having the most wonderful dream, I just wanted it to last a little longer that's all". "I see", Sister Cynthia said in a calm voice, "what was your dream about dear"? "It was a dream about my family. My big sister and older brother. Sister Cynthia...,do you think that those who have passed on can speak to us in our dreams"? "Of course dear, in fact Sister Kate says that in our dreams those who pass on talk to us to let us know their ok". Azamaria wiped the tears from her eyes; "yes I believe that as well". She glanced outside her window where a big oak tree was growing in the middle of the church facility. Under the tree laid a single tombstone engraved:

_Rosette Christopher 1912-1928_  
><em>A devoted believer that dashed through the brilliant light of life.<em>  
><em>-Chrno, a dearest friend and a devoted protector.<em>


End file.
